


Kinky Budgers

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Catherine try some role-play.</p><p>Initially posted to tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky Budgers

As he’s kissing his way down her neck, she does vaguely consider the fact that his stubble is rubbing her skin raw. Perhaps she’ll regret allowing this to happen tomorrow morning, when she’s piling on the concealer, but for now the feel of his teeth marking up her flesh is too perfect.

And then he does something with his tongue flicking ever so gently  _just there_  and she’s gasping, moaning, “David,” in the general direction of the ceiling.

He pulls away to look at her sternly. “Thought we went over this, Lauren.  _Mr. Logan_ , if you please.”

Of course. She was the one who suggested the student/teacher role-play in the first place, so she needs to be better at staying in character. She slips into Lauren Cooper’s skin like it’s nothing, and attempts to fire back a clever retort that’s immediately smothered when Mr. Logan pushes her against the blackboard, mouth wandering and hands groping.

As Lauren is sitting up on the teacher’s desk, as Mr. Logan slides his hands up up  _up_  her thighs (and if her skirt gets pushed back to pool at her waist, well, he can’t help that, can he?), he murmurs, “Good?”

Catherine knows that’s David asking her. And she smiles and nods.

When his fingers snake their way inside her, she allows herself to scream.

This reaction will be the subject of much scrutiny by David later, as she will swear it was simply how she thought Lauren would react, but he will swear that it was  _all_  her.

All that means, of course, is that they have to dress up as Lauren Cooper and Mr. Logan again, and she isn’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize going the Lauren Cooper/Mr. Logan route, but I had to at least once.


End file.
